<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The Asset and The Fourth of July by Introvertatheart</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25060501">The Asset and The Fourth of July</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Introvertatheart/pseuds/Introvertatheart'>Introvertatheart</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>The Asset's New Life [45]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Marvel Cinematic Universe</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Bucky is a trouble maker, Fourth of July, M/M, Steve Rogers's Birthday</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 01:13:50</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>9,602</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25060501</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Introvertatheart/pseuds/Introvertatheart</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Steve's birthday is here and he's excited to celebrate it with his family. But he can't help but feel a little upset about Bucky. The Avengers, though, will make sure Steve has the best birthday ever.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>The Asset's New Life [45]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1343575</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>38</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. July 3rd</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>Flashback</strong>
</p>
<p>"Stevie, Stevie guess what tomorrow is?" Said Bucky coming into Steve's room.</p>
<p>"Let me guess, the Fourth of July?" Asked Steve. He was just getting over a migraine and he still wasn't feeling his best to get out of bed.</p>
<p>"Well, yes and it is also the day my best friend came into the world screaming freedom. For an early birthday present I give you this." Bucky handed him a box.</p>
<p>"Wow a box, thanks Buck I love it."</p>
<p>"Open it, you punk." Steve smiled then opened and gasped.</p>
<p>"You got me water colors paints."</p>
<p>"Yeah."</p>
<p>"How? These cost a fortune."</p>
<p>"I worked a little around the dock and helped ma around the house. But trust me, tomorrow, your birthday present is going to be huge."</p>
<p>"Should I be afraid?"</p>
<p>"Nope." Said Bucky sitting on his bed.</p>
<p>"Why do you always give me presents days before my birthday?"</p>
<p>"Well, I'm always afraid that you'll slip away from us so I'm making it a ritual that on the week of your birthday to get you something small then on your actual birthday, I get you one big present."</p>
<p>"You don't have to do that Buck, I know times are hard especially with your siblings."</p>
<p>"Aw Stevie, I'll always try to get you something. Even if it's homemade and crappy." Steve held a hand to his heart then they both laughed. The last genuine laugh they both had before Bucky was sent off to war.</p>
<p>
  <strong>End Flashback</strong>
</p>
<p>Bucky knew something special was coming. Not only was everyone acting weird again, but deep down, he felt tomorrow was something really special. He wasn't exactly sure what it was yet, but he'll get there.</p>
<p>Until he figured that out, his attention was on a puzzle. Dr. Nicole had given him ten piece puzzles to work on during therapy and at home. He liked them a lot even though they made him frustrated sometimes. Steve was told not to help him unless he was frustrated to the point of crying. But so far, he has kept himself calm and has completed four of the eight puzzles she sent to him. Corner pieces were mildly frustrating, they all looked the same but were different shapes and they didn't fit to same piece. </p>
<p>"Bucky," Steve knocked on the door then entered the sensory room "How are you doing buddy?"</p>
<p>"Hard." He held up the last two pieces of his dog puzzle. One was a corner piece and the other was a middle piece that needed to be turned a certain way.</p>
<p>"I'm sure you can figure it out. You're very smart." Steve smiled at him and sat next to him. Bucky sighed then stared at the puzzle. Why was this so difficult? He put the blue corner piece where it was supposed to be. But the middle piece would not fit.</p>
<p>"Help?"</p>
<p>"You can do it, Buck." Bucky whined then flapped his flesh hand, something he did when he was frustrated. He put down the piece but it wasn't working. Steve was dying to help him, but this was about independence and critical thinking. Bucky stared at the piece for a while then noticed something, the lines on piece wasn't matching up. So he turned it until it matched and he placed it down correctly.</p>
<p>"Done."</p>
<p>"I'm proud of you." Steve took a picture of the puzzle and sent it to Dr. Nicole. "We've been cooped up in the apartment for a while, do you want to go somewhere?"</p>
<p>"Fun?"</p>
<p>"Maybe. Do you want to ride the motorcycle or the car?"</p>
<p>"Car." Bucky loved the motorcycle, but at times he wanted to be in the car. And Steve tried to avoid going out with the bike when it was too hot. Nobody liked hot leather. They left the sensory room and went in the bathroom. Steve shaved Bucky's beard then shaved himself. Rumlow asked him the other day if he would teach Bucky to shave himself, Steve responded when's the last time you saw a three year old put a blade to their face? Also Steve didn't trust that Bucky wouldn't hurt himself if he shaved, he could barely keep his head still now.</p>
<p>Once they finished cleaning up, they went downstairs and got in the car. Their first destination was a car dealership, Steve went looking for the new cars he first liked a few months ago. When he found them, he looked at every detail to make sure they had everything he needed. The first car was a 2019 Chevrolet Tahoe. </p>
<p>"Good morning, gentlemen. Can I help you with anything?" Asked a man.</p>
<p>"No. I think we're okay." The man nodded and went to help someone else. Steve looked at Bucky who was sitting on the ground then at Harley who was sitting next to him. "What do you guys think of this car?" Bucky didn't respond and judging by his facial expression, he seemed to be deep in thought. Steve liked this car mainly because of three things; the back seats had an arm rest, there was a sun roof and the cloth seat. It was almost perfect, but Steve had to make sure of one thing. Steve went around the car to the other side and looked at the passenger seat. That's when he realized the seat did not have an anchor for Bucky's racing harness. He looked in the third row seats and saw it had the anchor and there was no way Steve would put Bucky that far. This wouldn't work. So Steve crossed it off the list. </p>
<p>He moved to the second car. A 2020 Ford Expedition. The anchor was there behind the seat and this was a favorite because it had little tvs in the head seats which would be fun for Bucky, the sun roof was there too. The only thing is this particular model only came in leather seats. Not his favorite, but still a good contender.</p>
<p>Then he moved to the 2020 GMC Yukon. Pretty much everything the Expedition had. This one had the option of the cloths seats. Steve liked it but kept his mind open for anything else. </p>
<p>Then Bucky stared to whine and pull on his shirt.</p>
<p>"What do you need?"</p>
<p>"Hungry." And frankly, Steve was getting hungry too. There was a diner close by and it was around brunch time. It would be interesting to see Bucky's reaction to the food. They got in the car and went to the diner.</p>
<p>Once they arrived, they sat down at a booth away from people and looked at the menu. Harley went under the table and laid at Bucky's feet. Her paws were laying out in the walk way a bit, hopefully people would be mindful of her.</p>
<p>Then a young dark skinned lady came to their table, "Hello, my name is Jasmine. What can I get you today?" Asked Jasmine.</p>
<p>"Ice water for me and fruit punch for him. And can you put it in a cup with a lid?" </p>
<p>"Of course. I'll be right back." She laid down the straws then left. Steve noticed Bucky was pouting.</p>
<p>"What's that face for?"</p>
<p>"Want milk." </p>
<p>"Remember what we talked about expanding your diet?" Bucky nodded "Same goes with drinks. Milk is going be cut down so you can try other drinks. What do you want to eat?" Bucky slightly tilted his head then smelled something. It smelled good but he didn't know what it was. Then a waiter passed with a plate, Bucky caught a whiff and turned his head.</p>
<p>"Do you want that?" Bucky nodded.</p>
<p>Then Jasmine came back with the drinks "Ice water for you and fruit punch for you. What can I get for you to eat?"</p>
<p>"I'll do a croque madame and he'll have the chicken and waffles. Do you want fruit, Buck?" Bucky nodded. "And a little fruit cup, please." </p>
<p>"Okay, I have you for a croque madame, chicken and waffles and a fruit cup. Alright, I'll be back with your food." Jasmine left again. Steve sighed and got Bucky's hand.</p>
<p>"Can I trust you to do something for me?" Asked Steve. Bucky looked at him. "I need to go the bathroom, can you stay right here?" Bucky frowned a little but nodded. "Okay, just stay here and if anyone talks to you, don't say anything. I'll be back in less than five minutes." Steve squeezed his hands then got up and walked to the bathroom. Bucky looked around, not many people here. But he was still nervous. Then he noticed an old man staring at him. Bucky looked behind him, a wall was there with a sign; maybe he was staring at that but the frown on his face said otherwise. Bucky looked back at where Steve went and started to whine. When he looked forward, the man was coming towards him.</p>
<p>"Do you remember me?" He asked. Bucky stared at him then looked behind him again. Under him, Harley was growling. "Shut it you, you mutt. Do you remember me?" Bucky whined and bit his arm.</p>
<p>"Excuse me, can I help you?" Asked Steve coming up to the table. Then Steve realized something. "You were my neighbor from the apartments. You were the ones who called social services on us."</p>
<p>"Yes and I'm glad I did. The people next to us now are quieter and doesn't scream everyday."</p>
<p>"What part of he is age regressed do you not understand?"</p>
<p>"Oh, I've heard it all from the landlord that he's a veteran with severe trauma but no man with that amount of trauma would be walking around with a smile on his face. If he truly was a veteran, he would be in someone institution. He's no veteran." At this point, Steve was on the edge of forgetting all of his morals and punching this old man in the face. And they were attracting the attention of a few people.</p>
<p>"What is your problem with him? We've been gone for almost a year now."</p>
<p>"People like him do not deserve to be free walking and spreading his sickness. He's dangerous and insane. No normal veteran comes home and acts like a child. You are a sick, twisted man and you need to be in a mental hospital." The man spat in Bucky's face. Bucky cowered away from him.</p>
<p>"Veterans do not always come home the same way. He fought for this country, he fought for your freedom. He wasn't asked, he was drafted. He was a prisoner of war, show him some respect."</p>
<p>"Prisoner of war? How ridiculous."</p>
<p>"I'm only being honest, now if you mind I have more important stuff to do. Please have a good day."</p>
<p>"I was having a good day until I saw that entering here. Lock that sickness away. And mutts are not allowed here." He pointed at Bucky and Harley.</p>
<p>"Nobody asked you to approach him and she is his service animal, now please walk away." Said Steve.</p>
<p>"He brings shame to us all. I should call social services on you again, you probably haven't been taking care yourself. You would do better if you-"</p>
<p>"Don't you dare finish that. I've been nice to you since the day we met. Now we've been apart for almost a year and you talk to him liked he murdered your loved one. He hasn't bothered you. Now I am asking politely, before I do something I might not regret, please be on your way and have a good day." This man had pushed nearly every momma bear button Steve had and if it wasn't for the fact that Bucky was on the verge of tears and the people around them were watching, Steve really might have punched him.</p>
<p>"Sir, there is no reason for you to be mean to this man, he hasn't bothered anyone since he came and his service dog is allowed here and she is not bothering anyone. You need to leave." Asked Jasmine coming in.</p>
<p>"You can't possibly be okay with someone like that walking around?"</p>
<p>"Like what?" Steve questioned, another button was pushed. "This man has a mental illness because he fought for you. Why are you like this?"</p>
<p>"Sir, please leave and do not come back." Asked Jasmine.</p>
<p>"Or what?" He asked. Steve was about to say something when the owner came out from behind the counter holding a broom.</p>
<p>"Get out. You will not be disrespecting anybody in my diner, especially my heroes. Now out before I hit you with this broom." The old man scuffed then gathered his jacket and hat and left the diner. Everyone clapped. "I'm so sick of that man. I'm sorry, everyone." The owner set down her broom and went back to work. Steve sighed and sat down. Bucky was flapping his wrist and crying.</p>
<p>"Hey, look at me." Asked Steve grabbing his wrist. Bucky whined and slightly looked at him. "You're okay, everything is okay. He was being a meanie for no reason. You did nothing wrong." Steve wiped his face, Bucky slowly calmed down and drank his juice. </p>
<p>"Alright fellas, chicken and waffles and fruit for you and a croque madame for you. I am also so sorry for him, he comes up here from Brooklyn every other Friday for some reason and bothers the children." Said Jasmine setting the plates down. Bucky smelled the food but ate his fruit first.</p>
<p>"I understand, we were neighbors in Brooklyn. He made claims to social services that I hurt him and that's what got us to move here. But we're okay now and we hope to never see that man again."</p>
<p>"Aren't we all? I hope you enjoy and let me know if you need anything." Jasmine smiled then walked away. Steve grabbed Bucky's plate and cut everything up in to smaller pieces, shredding the chicken off the bone. He added a little maple syrup over the waffles then looked over at Bucky, he was almost done with his fruit. He picked up an apple slice and dropped it on the floor then he heard Harley munching on the apple.</p>
<p>"What did we say about giving her table food?"</p>
<p>"No food."</p>
<p>"Stop giving her food." Bucky shrugged then looked at weird green fruit.</p>
<p>"What that?" He pointed to weird green fruit.</p>
<p>"I believe this is a kiwi." Steve tried the fruit and nodded. "Definitely a kiwi, I think you'll like it, it's like a strawberry." Bucky sniffed the so-called kiwi then tasted it. Weird taste, he didn't like it. He spit it out.</p>
<p>"Yucky."</p>
<p>"Too tart, I figured. The day I get you to try a raw lemon is going to be hilarious." Steve instantly chuckled when he remembered the videos of babies trying a lemon for the first time, those were priceless. Now he wondered how Bucky would react. As they ate, Steve noticed Bucky would zone out every couple of minutes. He wasn't seizing and Harley wasn't alerting to a change so something was going on in Bucky's head that was confusing. After they finished, Steve asked for the check and another cup of juice. </p>
<p>"Here is your check, your juice and a slice of homemade key lime pie because the owner wanted you to have it." Smiled Jasmine. </p>
<p>Steve pulled out twenty-five dollars, even though the bill was under fifteen "Thank you and keep the change." Jasmine smiled then walked away. Steve got Bucky up and they went in the car. It was almost three and Bucky was ready to go home.</p>
<p>Once they arrived home, Bucky went in his sensory room and actually feel asleep. Steve felt like he should move him to the bedroom, but this was a step in a direction that needed to be taken. Then the elevator open to Natasha and Sam.</p>
<p>"Hey, haven't seen you in a while. Where have you been and where is the baby?" Asked Nat sitting beside him on the couch.</p>
<p>"We went car shopping, then went to a diner which is an interesting story. Bucky is asleep in his sensory room."</p>
<p>"Starting early with getting him to sleep in a different room?" Asked Nat.</p>
<p>"Yeah, I think it's time Bucky starts sleeping by himself at night."</p>
<p>"And how are you going to do that, he's been sleeping with somebody next to him probably since he regressed?"</p>
<p>"Not sure yet, but I want to turn the sensory room into his bedroom. I already asked Tony about it and he's just waiting for me to give him the green light to build something. But I did research on the cruise and I don't think he'll stay in there at night."</p>
<p>"Because he's used having you with him. You still have time to think about it." Said Sam.</p>
<p>"Yeah, but I need to do it before the end of the year."</p>
<p>"Okay, now this diner story." Asked Nat.</p>
<p>"We ran into our neighbor, the one who called social services on us. And he was just bullying Bucky telling him he wasn't a veteran and that he was a sickness and that Harley is a mutt."</p>
<p>"Woah, that's a lot of hate." Said Sam.</p>
<p>"I know and I got angry, but I didn't hit him. I wanted to, I really did, but Captain America shouldn't be punching old people."</p>
<p>"Forget Captain America, a man bullying your kid deserves a good kick no matter the age. You should have hit him." Said Nat.</p>
<p>"No, Bucky was already getting upset and I didn't need it to escalate into a meltdown."</p>
<p>"Alright, but if I see him, I'll kick him for you."</p>
<p>"Thanks Nat."</p>
<p>"So are you excited for your birthday?" Asked Sam.</p>
<p>"Well, yes and no."</p>
<p>"What's the yes part?"</p>
<p>"It'll be my first birthday since I got Bucky back and I love that thought."</p>
<p>"And the no part?" Asked Sam.</p>
<p>"I don't think Bucky knows what tomorrow is. Back then, he would remind me how many days there were until my birthday. But I guess it's me being selfish that I want him to remember."</p>
<p>"You want your Bucky to say something." Said Nat.</p>
<p>"Yeah and I haven't said anything to him today about it because I don't want him to hurt himself trying to remember. I just wanted a peaceful day with him."</p>
<p>"I can see why you feel the way you do and that's fair. But don't get upset with him if he doesn't remember at all." Said Nat.</p>
<p>"I won't be upset with him, just sad."</p>
<p>"A reasonable feeling. But think about this, we got you some cool presents." Steve raised an eyebrow at her. They said the same thing last year and he ended up with a panic attack because Stark's gift exploded and he freaked out and woke up in the medical lab because he had passed out. As they talked into the afternoon, Bucky came out the sensory room and played with his toys. Occasionally, he would stare at Steve then go back to his toys.</p>
<p>"Hey kid, are you excited for tomorrow?" Asked Sam. Bucky looked up at him then tilted his head.</p>
<p>"Sam, don't. I don't want to confuse him."</p>
<p>"Would you rather be confused now or tomorrow during the party?"</p>
<p>"Uh, I'm not sure."</p>
<p>"Think about it. We're going to go make sure everything is okay for tomorrow." Natasha kissed Bucky's head then she and Sam left. Steve rubbed his head then looked at Bucky who was staring again.</p>
<p>"Do I have something on my face?" Steve asked. Bucky shrugged and patted his stomach. "Right, dinner. I'll get that started." Steve went in the kitchen and fixed vegetable stir-fry with chicken. Bucky would pick over the broccoli and peppers, but he would eat the green beans if they were soft. And Steve was quickly figuring out that Bucky was a meat-lover, he would steal little piece of Steve's bacon in the morning and sandwich meat.</p>
<p>"Alright, dinner's ready." Bucky got up and sat at the table, immediately started eating. Steve fixed Harley's dinner then sat at the table. It was a quiet dinner, Bucky, as expected, avoided the vegetables. He gnawed on the chicken for a few minutes then poked at the vegetables with his Paw Patrol fork. </p>
<p>"I don't expect you to eat the peppers, but please try the broccoli."</p>
<p>"Bad bonkly." Bucky poked the broccoli until it was off his plate.</p>
<p>"If you make a mess on this table, you'll be cleaning it." Bucky frowned then put the offending vegetable back on his plate. "I'll give you a piece of pie if you take one bite and get it down." Tempting offer. Bucky stared at Steve then at the vegetable. He picked it up with his fingers and took a tiny bite then spit it out.</p>
<p>"Yucky."</p>
<p>"Try." Bucky pouted and took another bite. Though he was making a yucky face, he got the tiny bite down. </p>
<p>"No bonkly." </p>
<p>"I'm proud of you for trying anyway. Go put your bowl and fork in the sink and I'll get the pie." Said Steve. Bucky got up and happily put his bowl in sink and sat back down at the table. Steve got another bowl and cut the pie in half, avoiding giving him any of the crust. Bucky immediately dug in while Steve took his time. Once Bucky finished, he stared at Steve again. He was either thinking about something or mentally fighting with his other persons. Steve reached across the table and got his hand, "Hey, sweet boy, what are you thinking about?" Bucky flinched when he grabbed his hand then smiled. "You're so deep in thought, what's going on in there?" Steve pointed to his head. Bucky smiled and patted his head.</p>
<p>"Tomorrow's your birthday, Stevie. Didn't get you nothing." Said Bucky. Steve gasped softly and smiled. </p>
<p>"You remembered?"</p>
<p>"How could I forget little Stevie's birthday?"</p>
<p>"I just thought that maybe-"</p>
<p>"Winter and the baby don't really know. I wouldn't forget something that important." Bucky whined and patted his head then turned to hitting. Steve got up quickly and held his arms.</p>
<p>"You alright?"</p>
<p>"Okay. Daddy okay?" Steve didn't realize he was tearing up until a tear threatened to roll down his cheek.</p>
<p>"Yeah, just something in my eyes. We got to get ready for bed, go get your pajamas." Bucky got up and ran to the bedroom. Steve sighed, Bucky did remember. All the grief about Bucky not remembering faded. And of course he would be upset that he didn't get him anything this week. But it wasn't his fault. Hydra would be paying for this one and all the ones Bucky missed. </p>
<p>Steve remained quiet throughout the night. Bucky would stare at him every now and then to make sure he was okay. He abandoned his tablet, laying his head down on Steve's chest and poking his cheek.</p>
<p>"Okay?"</p>
<p>"I'm alright, Buck." Bucky frowned slightly then poked his cheek again. "I know that look. I'm not lying." Bucky smiled then yawned, medication setting in. "We're going to have so much fun tomorrow. A lot will be going on, but still a lot of fun. Remember the fireworks?"</p>
<p>"Boom?"</p>
<p>"Yeah, that'll be happening tomorrow too. So you can wear your headphones towards night time."</p>
<p>"Papa?"</p>
<p>"Not sure who is coming to the party. I haven't been told anything. That kind of worries me." Everyone knew to be courteous of his and Bucky's sensitivity to noise and smells. But they also had to remember that Bucky was as curious as a cat and whatever Steve got, he had to put his nose in or mouth on. He couldn't prepare himself and he couldn't prepare Bucky for the presents. Now he was worried.</p>
<p>Steve played in Bucky's hair until he fell asleep. He would most likely become a trouble maker tomorrow. There will be sweets, there will be things for him to play with that he shouldn't and there will be a high chance for a meltdown. He hoped the other Avengers had a plan for Bucky. In all the birthdays Bucky has been to, he has always had a tantrum. Which was okay, expected and unavoidable. Meltdowns were expected and they were almost avoidable. They just had to watch him to make sure he didn't get overwhelmed by anything. Easier said than done.</p>
<p>Steve sighed. Would Bucky behave for just one day so that everything went smoothly? </p>
<p>Only time will tell.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. July 4th</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Steve's birthday is here. And Steve's gets the surprise of his life.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>This is a long chapter and probably a little emotional.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>Flashback</strong>
</p><p>Steve never thought it was a coincidence that he was born on the Fourth of July. He considered it kind of awkward. Sarah always told him when he was younger that every time the fireworks went, they were celebrating him. After learning about the true meaning of Fourth of July, Steve decided to leave the celebrating to the nation's independence. </p><p>Bucky, on the other hand, would always say that the fireworks were just for him. That he was born on this day for a reason. When Bucky first found out that Steve's birthday was on the fourth, he thought he was lying until he went over to Steve's apartment and his mom showed him his birthday certificate. Steven Grant Rogers was actually born on July 4th, 1918. Bucky laughed for a while and casually made the joke that he came into the world screaming for freedom every year.</p><p><strong>July 4th, 1944</strong>. This birthday wasn't like Steve's other birthdays. He was in a different country surrounded by men he fought with against Hydra. The only thing that didn't change was Bucky's happy birthday wake up call. </p><p>"Good morning, good morning. Good morning to the man born for freedom." Said Bucky coming into Steve's tent.</p><p>"Buck, really?" Said Steve rubbing his eyes.</p><p>"Yep." Said Bucky sitting next to Steve, it was a little hard considering Steve's new size but he managed. "I haven't missed a day and this war ain't gonna change that."</p><p>"You know eventually you will miss a day."</p><p>"Nope, even in death I'll come down and send some psychic birthday message to you."</p><p>"You're too committed to this, Buck."</p><p>"Nothing wrong with that. What is wrong is that the gift I have isn't that great."</p><p>"I'm sure whatever you got is good."</p><p>"Good isn't great. But anyway here." Bucky handed him a sketch drawing. It was a drawing of the two of them sitting on the apartment roof watching the fireworks. He wasn't as good of a drawer as Steve, but it was an effort. And Steve loved it.</p><p>"Bucky, I love it."</p><p>"You don't have to lie Stevie. I know it's terrible."</p><p>"I wouldn't lie to you. This means a lot to me."</p><p>"Well, I'm sorry your twenty-fifth birthday couldn't be celebrated in a more special way."</p><p>"Having you here makes it special enough." Steve hugged him, the urge to kiss him was too tempting but the other men would be up soon and they needed to get moving as soon as possible. </p><p><strong>February 1945</strong>. Steve sat in the destroyed bar by himself. Grieving along with blinding anger fogged his mind. Nothing anyone could say would make him believe that what happened wasn't his fault. He shouldn't have let Bucky go on that train, he should have told Bucky to be somewhere he wouldn't be harmed, he should have told Bucky how he felt before all of this happened. The picture Bucky drew him was lost in battle and probably destroyed. Steve would always remember that picture, the only thing Bucky ever drew. Steve would also ask that nobody give him anything for his birthday, it was useless if he didn't get his yearly birthday wake up calls.</p><p>Steve wouldn't receive a gift for almost seventy years.</p><p>
  <strong>End of Flashback</strong>
</p><p>"Daddy. Daddy." A flesh finger poked his forehead then his cheek. Steve didn't respond but knowing the consequences of that made him rethink putting his head under the pillow. The finger poked at his forehead then his nose. "Daddy." Steve sighed and opened his eyes to two steel blue eyes less than ten inches from his face. "Up?"</p><p>"I am now."</p><p>"Birthday." Bucky smiled.</p><p>"Are you saying happy birthday?" Bucky nodded. "Thank you, Buck." Steve kissed Bucky's nose then sat up. Steve then smiled to himself. It was close to happy birthday wake up call, but it wasn't the same. "Jarvis, how long has he been awake?"</p><p>"<em>Approximately an hour and twenty one minutes</em>." Steve frowned then looked at the clock. It was barely seven thirty in the morning.</p><p>"Why are you up so early? Did something happen?"</p><p>"<em>Mr. Barnes had a tonic seizure at five thirty-nine this morning. He went back to sleep at five forty-nine. He was then waken up at six due to a nightmare and would not fall back to sleep</em>."</p><p>"Tonic seizures? But I didn't feel him move."</p><p>"<em>Only his muscles were stiff. He did not enter a clonic phase</em>."</p><p>"Oh. How long?"</p><p>"<em>Thirty-eight seconds, Captain</em>."</p><p>"Can you make sure Bruce knows about this? He's never been up this early from a seizure."</p><p>"<em>Of course</em>." Steve was getting a little concerned that the medication was starting to lose its effects if Bucky was waking up this early. Plus a nightmare wasn't helping anybody.</p><p>"Okay, since you're up and you've got me up. Let's go have breakfast, any ideas?"</p><p>"Bread." Bucky smiled. Steve raised an eyebrow.</p><p>"Right hand for toast, left hand for french toast." Bucky thought for a second then stared at his hands. Which was which again? "This is your left and this is your right." Said Steve holding his hands.</p><p>Bucky held up his left.</p><p>"Good choice." Steve changed him and put him in his flannel pants and a wife beater. Harley greeted them with a yawn.</p><p>They went in the kitchen, Steve sat Bucky at a chair and got the supplies. Steve put bread on the shopping list and a few eggs.</p><p>"Help." Said Bucky.</p><p>"Help what?"</p><p>"Daddy, help?" Bucky pointed to the bowl containing the egg wash and cinnamon mix.</p><p>"You want to help me?" Bucky nodded. Steve smiled then nodded. Bucky got up and stood next to him. "Listen, I know this looks interesting but no touching or eating this." He motioned to the egg wash. Bucky nodded, Steve wasn't sure about that nod.</p><p>"Okay, so we turn this on and put a little butter in here and we wait for it to melt." Bucky stared at the melting butter. How was it doing that? Bucky raised a finger and tried to poke the butter but Steve grabbed his wrist.</p><p>"That's hot. You do not touch hot things, it'll hurt you. Understand?" Bucky nodded. Steve knew Bucky has been burned before intentionally because of Hydra but that doesn't mean he should be sticking his fingers in a hot pan.</p><p>"Okay, I want you to take a piece of bread." Bucky took out a piece of bread from the pack. "Lay it in the eggs." He laid the bread down. "Now flip it." He flipped it. "Now carefully, please, place it in the pan." Bucky picked up the bread, he tried to tranfer it to the pan but the egg was dripping off onto the counter. Steve quickly took the bread from his hand and put it in the pan.</p><p>"Sowwy." Bucky whined.</p><p>"It's okay. I expected there to be a mess. It's all okay, it can be cleaned up once we finish." Steve smiled. Bucky looked at him then at the bread in the pan. "Can we put a few more in here?" Bucky got another piece, dipped it then gave it to Steve. He did two more pieces then watched as Steve flipped the bread.</p><p>"Done?" Bucky asked.</p><p>"Not yet. How about you go get your bowl and a plate?" Bucky got up and looked around the kitchen.</p><p>"Where?"</p><p>"In the cabient. Raise your right hand and go over two spaces." Bucky looked at the cabient. He ended up opening three of them before finding the bowls and plates. He grabbed his Paw Patrol bowl and a plate. "Please be careful with that plate. Set them down right here. Now can you get your fruit?" Bucky whined and started to flap his wrist. "Use your words."</p><p>"Done."</p><p>"You're all done? You can go sit down. These are almost done." Bucky sat on the floor and chewed on his wrist. "Stop, Buck." Said Steve.</p><p>Bucky whined and rocked himself a little. Steve knew exactly what that was. Frustration boiling into a tantrum. He was hungry and probably still not feeling his best this morning.</p><p>Steve finished the french toast and cut up Bucky's pieces. He went in the refrigerator and got a few strawberries and blueberries. He cut up the strawberries and put syrup over the toast. </p><p>"To the table, Buck." Bucky got up and went to the table. Steve set his bowl down and Bucky began eating his fruit first. Steve sat down and ate normally. Bucky took his time with the french toast, thankfully not choking at all. Chewing was still a work in progress, one or two bites then swallow, but he was doing better.</p><p>"<em>Captain Rogers, Mr. Stark would like to meet with you</em>."</p><p>"Weird, but okay." Tony never visited him. The elevator door opened. Tony came in waving a tiny American flag.</p><p>"Happy birthday and Fourth to the Captain. Hey Buckster." Said Tony. Bucky waved his fork then went back to eating.</p><p>"You don't usually come up here by yourself, what's going on?"</p><p>"Can't I just be the first to wish you a happy birthday?"</p><p>"You're actually the second." Said Steve pointing to Bucky.</p><p>"Dang. I'll get you next year. So plans for today?"</p><p>"Not sure. Might go ride the motorcycle around, I don't know."</p><p>"Good. Because after your syrup monster takes a nap, I'm going to have to steal him." Said Tony. Steve looked over at Bucky, his hair was getting sticky and he was playing with the remaining syrup. Then his head snapped to Tony again.</p><p>"Steal him?"</p><p>"I was going to take him anyway, but Natasha said no one wants to see momma bear on your birthday and demanded that I ask before taking him. So, momma bear, can I borrow your child for a while?" Steve raised an eyebrow. He was worried, what would they being doing? "Now before you ask me a million questions, he'll only be outside the tower for an hour. Then we'll come back."</p><p>"He'll only be with you?"</p><p>"Of course not. I'm bringing Nat. If he goes into a tantrum or a meltdown, I don't want to handle that."</p><p>"I suppose that's alright."</p><p>"Great, see you in a few hours, kid." Tony left. Steve sighed and looked at Bucky who was playing with his sticky hands. </p><p>"Alright, my little monster, let's get you cleaned up then we can relax for a few hours." Steve picked him up and brought him in the bathroom.</p><p>"Sticky."</p><p>"I know. Please don't touch my face." Steve wiped his face then his hands. His hair wasn't as bad, a few daps in water and it wasn't sticky. Steve doesn't try to tell Bucky to not play with syrup only because it wouldn't do much. Plus Bucky's hair was getting in his mouth when he ate sometimes. It was getting longer, just a little past his shoulders. And Steve knew how Bucky was with blades near his face and there was no way a barber would even manage to lay a finger on him. So until he figured out what to do with his hair, he put it in a half bun like Natasha showed him on the cruise. Bucky didn't seem to mind it at all.</p><p>After a few hours of movie watching and reading, it was a little past ten. Bucky's energy was on the rise and Harley was right there with him. Steve decided it was a good time to go the park before nap time. Once they were dressed, they went in the garage. Steve put on his helmet then tried to get Bucky's on. Bucky tried to get it off.</p><p>"No. No." </p><p>"You have to keep that on. It'll keep that head of yours safe." Bucky flapped his wrist and whined. Steve got Harley into the side car and put on her doggy sunglasses. Steve sat down on the bike then got Bucky behind him. Steve started the motorcycle and they went to the park.</p><p>The playground wasn't busy. The pavilion were busy with families, Bucky made sure to avoid them. He and Harley chased each other for a while, Steve could only smile. Bucky got a little tired but he needed to get on the swings first. He got on the swings and smiled.</p><p>"You know you can play on the jungle gym or the slides." Said Steve pushing him a little. Bucky shook his head and smiled. The swings were more of his thing. Then his head popped up. He was catching a whiff of something.</p><p>Steve smelled it too and looked to his left. A family barbequing in the pavilion. From what Steve could smell, they were coal burning but it smelled like food was burning.</p><p>"Bad?"</p><p>"Not bad. Just some people not really knowing what they are doing. A lot of people will be barbequing today, including us." Bucky looked back at him in confusion. "Barbeque is a common food to cook today." Bucky somewhat understood that, then he got spooked when a firetruck passed by with sirens and horns blaring. "You'll also hear a lot of those."</p><p>"Loud." Bucky tried to cover his ears but he had to hold on the swing chain.</p><p>"I know. It'll pass." The firetruck passed by the park and went on its way. Something ended up catching Bucky's eye and he wanted to get off. Steve stopped the swing then let him off. Bucky went over to the tree line of the park and stared at a certain place. Steve stood next him trying to see whatever Bucky was seeing.</p><p>"Bunny." Bucky pointed. Steve didn't see it at first, until its little ears moved.</p><p>"Oh, how did you see that from over there?" The playground was a few feet away and the bunny was camouflaged well into the dirt.</p><p>"Please?"</p><p>"You can't keep it because it's wild. Let it stay where it's happy, okay?" Bucky gave him begging eyes. Steve sighed but did not give in. "No. And that's final." Bucky began to cry, Steve picked him up and carried him to the motorcycle. He couldn't put him on a motorcycle when he was in a near tantrum state, too many bad things to happen. Bucky cried for ten minutes then relaxed a little.</p><p>"Do you understand why we couldn't keep it?" Asked Steve. Bucky shook his head. "Because that bunny has a family that would be sad if we took it away. Do you want that to happen?" Bucky shook his head again, calming down a bit more. Steve was happy to defuse the situation, but they needed to get back home before Bucky had a tired tantrum. He got Bucky's helmet on, despite the protest. Got Harley in her seat. Steve put on his helmet then started the motorcycle. He got on the motorcycle then they went home.</p><p>Once they arrived home, Bucky had a quick snack then curled on the living room floor and fell asleep. Steve didn't have the heart to move him. Harley made herself comfortable by his head. Steve smiled at his favorite boy and his favorite dog. He got his sketch pad and started to draw them. Sketching every detail down to the pattern of Harley's black patches.</p><p>A few hours later, Bucky was still asleep and Steve was still sketching. Then the elevator opened to Natasha and Tony. Tony was about probably yell something but then saw Bucky asleep.</p><p>"Why?" He pointed to Bucky.</p><p>"He oversleeps sometimes." Whispered Steve, it was reaching one in the afternoon.</p><p>"Well wake him up, we have stuff to do." Whispered Tony. Steve wasn't comfortable with that. He always let Bucky wake himself up unless necessary. And Bucky wasn't always in the best mood when woken up. Steve kneeled on the floor and rubbed his shoulder.</p><p>"Can you wake up, sweet boy?" Asked Steve. Bucky stirred then started to growl. "Don't do that, Buck." Bucky still wouldn't wake up.</p><p>"Mommy's here." Said Natasha. Bucky's head popped up and he woke up. He looked at her and smiled.</p><p>"Mommy." Bucky made grabby hands at her. Nat went to him and rubbed his ear. </p><p>"You want to go on an adventure with mommy?" Said Nat. Bucky nodded.</p><p>"Uncle Tony is coming too." Said Tony.</p><p>Suddenly Steve really wasn't sure about them taking Bucky. Not that he doesn't trust Nat and Tony, he did, it was protective instinct kicking in high gear. "Nat?"</p><p>"We'll be gone for like an hour. I've already put his harness in the car. And Harley can come too." Natasha got up and made sure everything was in Bucky's travel bag. "Are you going to be okay, Steve?"</p><p>"Not sure."</p><p>"Sam and Rumlow are here if you need something to do."</p><p>"Um."</p><p>"Alright, we'll be going. Say bye." Said Natasha getting in the elevator with Tony, Bucky and Harley.</p><p>"Bye-bye." Said Bucky waving bye to him. Steve waved bye as the door closed. </p><p>Now Steve was alone.</p><p>Steve looked around for something to do. Dishes were clean. Laundry was already clean. Staying on the floor for an hour wasn't going to sit well with him so he went to the main floor. Sam and Rumlow were there talking.</p><p>"It's the man of the day. How are you, Cap?" Asked Sam.</p><p>"Okay, I guess."</p><p>"I'm assuming Nat and Tony took your boy, because you look like a sad puppy." Said Sam.</p><p>"Yeah. Being up there wouldn't be doing me any good."</p><p>"Good choice. I'll get you a beer." Said Rumlow getting up.</p><p>"I can't get drunk."</p><p>"Just take it." Rumlow held out a beer to him. Steve took it and opened it.</p><p>"So what is the birthday boy doing today?" Asked Sam.</p><p>"I honestly don't know. I haven't been doing much today."</p><p>"Really? It's almost three in the afternoon and you haven't done anything for yourself?" Asked Sam.</p><p>"Well, I took the motorcycle out with Bucky."</p><p>"What did you do without Bucky?" Asked Sam.</p><p>"Nothing."</p><p>"Oh, Steve. Come on." Said Sam getting up.</p><p>"What are we doing?"</p><p>"You are going to do something without Bucky. We're going man shopping. Bring your beer." Said Sam. Steve felt like he didn't have a choice so he went with them.</p><p>Sam brought him to a few clothing stores. He didn't get much. Then they went to a jewelry store. Steve wasn't a big fan of fancy watches and necklaces. Plus there was no telling what Bucky would do to them. Then he saw a man and another man, probably boyfriends, looking at rings. They looked so happy. Steve sighed and walked out of the store. Sam and Rumlow followed him.</p><p>"Everything alright, man?" Asked Sam.</p><p>"Yeah."</p><p>"That doesn't sound fine." Said Rumlow.</p><p>"I didn't tell anyone this, but after the war was going to be over; whenever that was, I was going to propose to Bucky."</p><p>"Seriously?" Asked Rumlow.</p><p>"Yeah. But growing up during that time being like that was a sure way to be dragged in an alley and killed. During the war, I never said anything to him. I wish I would have though."</p><p>"I'm sorry, Steve." Said Sam.</p><p>"It's fine. I'm happy with the way things are now."</p><p>"Glad to hear you're accepting it." Said Sam rubbing his shoulder. "Now how about we get you to your boy? Would that make you feel better?" Steve nodded. They quickly went to the tower. Steve went up to his floor. Bucky wasn't here.</p><p>"Jarvis, where is Bucky?"</p><p>"<em>The top floor, sir</em>."</p><p>"Is someone up there with him?"</p><p>"<em>Yes, sir</em>." Steve frowned and got in the elevator. As he was going up, he felt weird. Like something was going to happen. Once the doors opened to the top floor, he was met with-</p><p>"SURPRISE!" Yelled all the Avengers.</p><p>"Surpise." Bucky said a second later.</p><p>"Oh my gosh. You guys really went all out."</p><p>"We had to. For our Captain." Said Natasha kissing his cheek. The balcony was covered in fourth of July decorations but also a touch of birthday decor.</p><p>"Daddy." Said Bucky coming up to him. </p><p>"Hey. What did you do today?" Steve hugged him.</p><p>"Sshh." Smiled Bucky then looked at Natasha.</p><p>"That's right. No telling." Natasha rubbed his head then went to a lounge chair. Steve went to a lounge chair, Bucky sat next to him and Harley was in her own lounge chair.</p><p>"Is everyone here?"</p><p>"Yep. Thor is downstairs helping Tony bring up a few things for the grill. Loki is a no show." Said Nat.</p><p>"Does Bucky know?"</p><p>"Yeah and we talked. He was a little upset but he's okay." </p><p>"Good to know." Steve played with Bucky's hair. Bucky smiled at him then climbed on his lap. He almost fell but Steve grabbed his arms. "Be careful." Bucky thought it was funny, so he did it again. He leaned back and Steve pulled him back up by his arms.</p><p>"You're so silly."</p><p>"Silly." Then Thor came up with arm full coal bags. He dropped them by the grill when he saw Steve.</p><p>"Happiest of birthdays to the Captain." Thor was coming in to give him a grand Thor hug.</p><p>"Thanks, Thor. Please don't hug me." </p><p>"Very well." </p><p>"Okay Avengers family, it's almost five. So we are going to start the grilling now, food should be done within the hour. Steve, it is your birthday. What do you want to do?" Said Pepper.</p><p>"Uh, not sure."</p><p>"I figured you would say that. So Mr. Rogers, we are going to play some Fourth of July games and by the time we're done. We'll open presents in time for fireworks." Said Pepper.</p><p>"That's sounds good." </p><p>"Great. First is a scavenger hunt. Everyone take one, all of these are around the tower. Avoid the garage." Said Tony. Pepper handed out a card to everyone.</p><p>"What's the prize?" Asked Clint.</p><p>"I don't know. A massage or something." Said Pepper. Natasha and Laura quickly got up and started looking with Clint, Lila and Cooper close behind. Sam and Rumlow weren't in a rush. Bruce didn't really want to play. Thor didn't know how to play the game. Steve and Bucky just sat on the lounge chair.</p><p>"Steve, why are you still here?" Asked Tony.</p><p>"Kind of feels like I'll be cheating if Bucky is with me."</p><p>"Winter doesn't have to play."</p><p>"Winter would have thought it was a mission and he doesn't like people interfering with that."</p><p>"True." Steve looked at Bucky, who was fidgeting with his shirt. Harley was still comfy in her chair.</p><p>"Hey Steve." Said Bruce, waving a hand.</p><p>"Hey, I wanted to talk to you."</p><p>"Jarvis told me. I understand why you are worried. I am free next Friday and we can do a wellness check."</p><p>"Okay, but do you have any idea what may be causing it?"</p><p>"Could be a change in weight or diet. We made those pills when he wasn't processing solid foods and lighter than what he should be. But those are the more simpler outcomes."</p><p>"What would make it difficult?"</p><p>"His metabolism is processing it too fast or we might have another condition to be looking at."</p><p>"And that would be?"</p><p>"Epilepsy." Steve sighed, he would hope it wouldn't get to that point. Bruce noticed his fear and reassured him. "But like I said it could be a change in weight. He has grown a lot in the past few months."</p><p>"That makes sense. He is eating a lot more. We can do the wellness check next week." Steve felt something grab his shirt. He looked down at Bucky, then he signed hungry. "Hopefully a change in weight." </p><p>"Alright, I'll see you two next week." Bruce got up and left.</p><p>"Daddy, hungry."</p><p>"The food isn't ready. You have to wait." Bucky whined then heard arguing coming up the elevator. The door opened to everyone practically yelling at each other.</p><p>"On the card, it said something red, white and blue. You can't just take something and color it." Said Nat.</p><p>"I saw no rules to this game. I did what I needed to win the game." Said Thor. Everyone had an arm full of different items. </p><p>"No matter, I was the first to finish." Said Natasha.</p><p>"Was not." Said Laura.</p><p>"Alright, enough arguing. Jarvis, who won?" Asked Pepper.</p><p>"<em>According to my recordings, it would appear Mr. Wilson won the game by finding all the items in three minutes and forty-nine second. Mr. Rumlow came in second. Ms. Widow came in third</em>."</p><p>"What? How?" Asked Natasha.</p><p>"You guys went searching all over the tower. Most of that stuff was on the main floor and on their floor." Said Sam pointing to Steve and Bucky.</p><p>"The hardest thing to find was a star, what did you get?" Asked Laura.</p><p>"At first, I was thinking of taking Cap's shield but I was like Steve probably doesn't want me touching that, then I looked in the living room and saw this." Sam held up Bucky's unicorn, Star.</p><p>"Star." Bucky made grabby hands at his toy. Sam smiled and handed him his toy.</p><p>"That's clever. I'll give my massage lady a call so you can get a massage. Alright food is done. Then we will open presents." Said Tony. </p><p>"I'll go get your food, stay here." Said Steve getting up. Bucky wasn't really paying any attention to him. Steve went over to table, there was ribs, grilled hot dogs, hamburgers, mac and cheese, potato salad, mac salad and some other greens. Steve got himself two hamburgers and mac salad. He got Bucky ribs and mac and cheese. He would have to peel the meat off the bone but he shouldn't have too much trouble eating. He sat down and shredded the meat off the bone then gave it to Bucky, who immediately dug in. He would probably need a drink too. He got back up again and put fruit punch in Bucky's sippy cup and got himself a beer. </p><p>After a few hours of eating, it was close to eight and the sun was starting to go down. Everyone could hear a few fireworks going off. But the show would really start probably around nine. Until then, it was present time.</p><p>Laura and her kids got him more candles and bath salts, which he thoroughly enjoyed and needed when dealing with a rambunctious three year old. Clint gave him a black Captain America tie. </p><p>Thor gave him a drink from Asgard claiming it was for noble men. Similar to what Natasha got, but apparently a bit stronger according to Thor. Steve would have to lock that away.</p><p>Bruce gave him a set of classical films and books, something he always enjoyed.</p><p>Sam got him a neck pillow massager. He really needed this. Bucky always grabbed him and he was often sore. This would greatly help.</p><p>Rumlow got him a gift card for a shopping site, that he barely uses. But still thoughtful.</p><p>"Alright, all these gifts are cool but the best is in the garage." Said Tony.</p><p>"You scare me when you say that." Said Steve.</p><p>"It's not that bad. I think you'll like it. Everyone downstairs." Said Tony ushering everyone into the elevator. It was a bit of a tight fit with Thor's bulk, two super soldiers and a Great Dane. Once they arrived to the garage, they were met with a gigantic white sheet.</p><p>"What is this?" Asked Steve.</p><p>"Something you desperately need." Tony pushed a button causing the curtain to be released. When the curtain dropped, so did Steve's jaw.</p><p>A 2020 Grey Metallic Ford Expedition. Just like the one Steve saw at the dealership.</p><p>"Whose is that?" Asked Steve.</p><p>"Uh, someone by the name of Steve Rogers." Said Tony handing him the title and registration. All with his name on it. "Go inside, it won't bite you." Tony handed him the keys. Steve was still in shock. Bucky pulled on him a little causing him to move towards the car. Steve opened the driver's door and was shocked. It was everything he wanted, but last time he saw this car it had leather seats.</p><p>"I thought-" Steve said but was interrupted by Tony.</p><p>"I may or may not have did a few poking around and say that you liked this car. But you only disliked that it had leather seats, so I called a guy who knew a guy at the factory and asked him if they could make the seats with cloth and we got this car just this morning. And I already got Jarvis hooked up in it and everything. Ain't it nice?" Said Tony. Steve sat in the driver's seat and gripped the steering wheel.</p><p>"<em>Good evening, Captain</em>." Said Jarvis from the radio. Steve looked at the large radio screen, this was astonishing. Then the back passenger door opened. Bucky sat in his usual spot and Harley got in her spot next to him. </p><p>"You have so much room back there. Probably won't stop the kicking but gosh, this is incredible. Thank you, Tony."</p><p>"It was no big deal. I'm just glad you finally got something new, so you don't have to drive Pepper's car anymore. This has everything you wanted and needed. Oh-" Tony was tackled by a super soldier hug. "Alright, Spangles not all of us can take a super soldier hug." Tony wheezed a bit.</p><p>"Sorry." Said Steve letting him go. "I love it, I really do."</p><p>"I'm glad you do, because we saved the best for last which comes from Bucky and I." Smiled Natasha. </p><p>"What?" Steve smiled. Natasha helped Bucky out of the car. </p><p>"Why don't you guys head back up to the roof, Bucky and I will met you there. Come on, love." Bucky waved bye to them and went with Natasha to somewhere. Steve went back up to the roof with the others. </p><p>"Does anyone know what this is?" Asked Steve. Everyone shook their heads. "But Tony, didn't you and Nat-"</p><p>"We went our separate ways. I went to the dealership and she took the baby somewhere. So, I have no clue what this is all about." Said Tony. Steve was a little anxious but also extremely excited. Then Natasha and Bucky came back up. Bucky had a huge smile on his face and a folder in his hand.</p><p>"Go give that to him." Said Natasha. Bucky went up to him and gave the folder. Steve anxiously looked at him, then opened the folder revealing some papers. Steve stared at the paper then gasped. Nearly dropping papers.</p><p>"Well, don't leave us in the dark. What is it?" Asked Sam.</p><p>"James Buchanan Barnes shall have the secondary last name of Rogers from his caregiver/father Steven Grant Rogers. Buck, you have my last name." Steve started to tear up.</p><p>Bucky smiled at him.</p><p>"So the kid's full name is James Buchanan Barnes-Rogers. Seems fitting enough." Said Rumlow.</p><p>"All you have to do is sign on that line and it will be official." Natasha said handing him a pen. Steve took the pen but hesitated. Was this right? Was this what he wanted? Was this what Bucky wanted? By signing this he was technically adopting the three year old Bucky but also in a way marrying his old Bucky and probably signing off to be Winter's handler forever. Could he do that?</p><p>"Do it, Stevie." Said Bucky smiling at him. Steve smiled at him then signed his name on the line. </p><p>"You're officially mine. I can't believe this." Steve picked him up and spun him around then kissed his cheek. Bucky patted his head and laid his head on Steve's shoulder.</p><p>"Daddy, mine." Steve nearly cried. This felt complete. Bucky was his and nobody was going to take that away from him.</p><p>"Thank you guys so much. This means so much to me. I'm glad you guys are here for my birthday, you guys are really the best." Said Steve. Then he started to cry.</p><p>"Aw, Steve." Said Sam.</p><p>"I'm sorry. It feel nice to have a family like this." He hugged Bucky and sighed.</p><p>BOOM!</p><p>Everyone jumped when the fireworks went. Bucky flinched constantly at the sound and Steve felt his heart rate pick up.</p><p>"Here." Said Natasha holding their headphones. Steve put his on then put Bucky's on. They both instantly relaxed. Everyone got in a lounge chair and watched the fireworks light up the night sky. Bucky laid on Steve's chest and smiled up at him.</p><p>"I'm so happy this was probably one of the best birthdays I've ever had." Said Steve stroking Bucky's hair. Bucky patted his head.</p><p>"We're so happy, Stevie. You needed this."</p><p>"I probably did and I wouldn't change a thing about it. I love you so much."</p><p>"We love you Stevie." Bucky patted his head and relaxed. Steve kissed his head then relaxed into the chair. Steve was sort of living his best life at this point, the only thing that could make this better is if they had their own place. But he wasn't complaining and he would never complain about this gift he received. The truck was a good present. But now Bucky had his last name. That was the best gift of all. Something he always wanted, now that he had it. His life felt sort of complete.</p><p>He take back what he said earlier, this was the best birthday ever.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>This was so worth the headache. To be honest, I wasn't sure about putting the adoption part in because I know so many things have to be done in order to change or even get a second last name. So I did it the Natasha way and just went to the final step.</p><p>So it's official baby Bucky is Steve's son. Did I tear up? Yes. Do I regret it? Absolutely not. And yes, I am happy Steve has a truck.</p>
        </blockquote><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Tomorrow is the big day and I'm excited. There will be a huge surprise for Steve, I can't wait to show you.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>